


No Escape From Reality

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Intrusive Thoughts, Nicknames, Swords!, a few mentions of blood, accidental injury, slight anxiety/panic attack, yep the title is a fucking bohemian rhapsody lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 5: Scratch.Percy is scared his worst fears are coming true when he injures Annabeth during sword practice.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Kudos: 36
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	No Escape From Reality

The blade of Riptide glinted in the sun as its blade came into contact with Annabeth’s. She parried his strikes almost effortlessly, moving quickly with her drakon bone sword. Percy needed to wait for her to mess up. Her face was serious; she was determined not to lose focus. Her strikes were calculated but Percy knew she could still make a mistake. He soon saw the opening he was looking for: Annabeth swung her sword in a wide arch, leaving her side unguarded. Annabeth’s cool grey eyes watched him, as if daring him to move. But Percy advanced too quickly and his sword slashed her arm. Annabeth winced slightly, but didn’t take her eyes off him. Percy’s breathing hitched as he saw blood pool at the surface of the wound, then slowly drip down her arm.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry!”

Annabeth glanced at the cut. “Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch. Let’s keep going.”

Percy stood unmoving, eyes fixed on the gash. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to have injured her.

“Come on, seaweed brain. I’ve cut you plenty of times during sword practice. I’ll get it patched up later, it’s only small.” She gave him a look, questioning why he was so concerned.

“Sorry, it’s just…. well… I’ve had these weird dreams”- Percy looked down and fidgeted with the grip of his sword- “actually I guess they’re kinda intrusive thoughts… about hurting you.” He took a deep breath in. “And I just don’t want that to happen?”

“Percy, I know you could never purposely hurt me. They’re just that- dreams and thoughts.”

“I know, but what if I’m not in control of myself? Things have happened in the past”- His breathing was shaky, in fact he was finding hard to breath… hard to think…

“That’s the past. It’s ok, I promise.” Her voice was kind. Sometimes that voice was the only thing that could calm him down.

“Sorry for cutting you.” The words caught in his throat. Percy struggled to meet her eyes; he burned with guilt. Annabeth stepped closer to him, silently instructing him to match her slow breathing as they had done with each other so many times in the past.

“Stop worrying seaweed brain.” Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. She grinned. “And stop being so tall.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a sword fight and oh boy it is hecking hard, idk how y'all do it.


End file.
